bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chain Magister Hugh
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20967 |no = 1564 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 132 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |normal_distribute = 13, 11, 10, 9, 7, 13, 11, 10, 9, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |bb_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111 |sbb_distribute = 9, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 9, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The tales tell us that Hugh's magical relic had the power to change destiny itself, and that it saved the group's leader from an otherwise fated capture when the Ten Viles were ambushed by the Imperial Guard. That was the last time anyone saw Hugh. However, had the empire truly understood his power or that of his relic, both likely would have been used to greatly impact the securing of political stability. Hugh might have been put to work driving off beasts and combating plagues just as he did when he was a provincial lord, once again becoming a hero to the people. |summon = My relic can cut through only a very few types of fates. But even if it's only a few, I can save lives. |fusion = It's nice being appreciated. But when people call me a hero... Well, it feels a bit cheesy, really. |evolution = It feels all right, using my family's relic for the empire, and for the people. | hp_base = 6307 |atk_base = 2975 |def_base = 2331 |rec_base = 2176 | hp_lord = 8193 |atk_lord = 3685 |def_lord = 2914 |rec_lord = 2708 | hp_anima = 9310 |rec_anima = 2410 |atk_breaker = 3983 |def_breaker = 2616 |def_guardian = 3212 |rec_guardian = 2559 |def_oracle = 2765 |rec_oracle = 3155 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Holy Protector |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 130% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 20% OD fill rate |bb = Ill Forsiv Shears |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% Spark & 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Ruinous Judgement |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, additional 6 combo Water attack powerful against Fire types, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% Spark, fills 2-3 BC & 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Meta Eternum |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts OD gauge, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Spark, fills 5-8 BC, 50% chance Sparks deal 150% extra damage & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Nightmare Breaker |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 20966 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Spark damage boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 55 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 20% boost to OD fill rate |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's success rate of Spark critical effect |omniskill5_3_note = +10% chance. 40% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |omniskill5_4_sp = 45 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill5_4_note = +20% boost. 150% boost total |notes = |addcat = Fall of Disnomians |addcatname = Hugh2 }}